Falling For A Pharaoh
by PharaonicAngel
Summary: Egypt is at peace, but the Pharaoh is now dead and your father has been called to court. What will happen to Egypt when Atem ascends the throne? Just who is the handsome stranger named Yami who has appeared in Thebes?  AtemxOC


_Hello and thank you for deciding to read the first chapter of my story Falling for a Pharaoh, I apologise for the shortness of this chapter in advance it is more an introduction than anything. _

_This is a story featuring you as my OC - Aeyinia._

_As can be seen in the title of the story this is a romance with Atem. Rated T for the time being the rating may change to accomodate for a darker storyline, violence and lemons._

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Aeyinia." your elder sister greets as you walk outside into the gardens. Ra has not yet risen and the stars still light the dark sky, the gardens look so beautiful bathed in the silvery moonlight, it is not often that you get a chance to come outside in the early morn anymore, not since you came of age.<p>

"And the same to you, Layla" you say with a smile.

Layla, seven years your senior, rises from the bench she was at. She is a reserved and modest character devout to the Gods but she is not a priestess. Too old now to marry she is a home maker, helping your mother with the running of the household and keeping your hotheaded twin brothers in check. She has your mother's slim figure with long legs and a tiny waist, her black hair is thick and long, usually worn in a simple braid swept over one shoulder. She shares your fathers brown eyes and welcoming smile. Her white linen shift dress is simple yet practically, clinched in at the waist by an ornate gold belt. Your mother disapproves of her practical dress sense but Layla is a pacifist believing that serving the Gods is more important than spending time and wealth on elaborate clothing.

It has been several weeks since your father has been absent in Memphis mourning the death of the Pharaoh, an old friend. Ever since he left Layla can be found in the garden each morning, sat on the same bench, gazing at the stars. Your father is a nobleman, well known across Egypt for his wealth and glory as a powerful warrior in the Egyptian Army fighting alongside the Pharaoh to win many campaigns abroad. Such a reputation your brothers longed to live up to but this was difficult in times of peace, no threats from neighbouring countries has left an expansive army thirsty for the smell of blood and adrenaline of the battlefield, your brothers among them.

And you? You came of age almost two full moons ago and your mother has been lining you up with potential suitors from all over Thebes. The whole affair is becoming tiresome for you, courtship is no easy process and men are all too kean to have you as a trophy wife. Many in Thebes speak of your beauty and your engaging azure blue eyes, they say one look into your eyes and a man is infatuated. Of course this is all just rumour. You are aware of many beautiful women in Thebes and beyond while you know you measure up to them, you know you're not the most stunning which keeps you grounded unlike some who dream of the Prince hearing of their beauty and marching to Thebes with his entourage to ask their hand in marriage.

Right now you are slipping away to the temple before the burning heat of Ra scorches the city. You wear a long cloak over your shift dress to hide your figure and give the appearance of a man, your hair is also braided and secured into a bun. You carry a sword, naturally you have been trained in the art of war given your fathers background and never leave the house without so much as a dagger. Travelling alone frequently you cannot take the risk of being ambushed by thieves, though this has never happened you have heard the legends of the thief Bakura.

There is also one more thing. You are the bearer of the Millennium Amulet, given to your father as a gift by the previous Pharaoh he then passed it on to you unaware of its true power and value. The Amulet grants you dark powers from the shadow realm but you fear that place and the power held there, unlike other millennium items there is no obvious benefit of the item apart from the enhancement of shadow powers and access to the shadow realm. Frightening and powerful things can happen when the Amulet is activated so you do not using fearing what could happen you make sure it is with you at all times to prevent it falling into the wrong hands, bearing carefully in mind that an object is not always controlled by its owner. The Amulet could well control you.

You stride past Layla to the stables, she disapproves of you sneaking out in the way you do, it would be seen as scandalous for a woman of your status to be out on her own in the city. You reach the stables and find your horse, Anon, already saddled and waiting for you as requested. You speak a few soft words to him and mount.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the Temple you dismount Anon and leave the dark chestnut stallion with one of the young priests in waiting.<p>

"Aeyinia!" A male voice calls.

You turn in the direction of the voice, it's Hamadi and he's running toward you, his usual headdress is missing and his handsome face looks worn, "Thank Ra you are here! You need to come with me quickly!"

You nod and follow him as he leads you into the guest chambers at the Temple. The chambers are reserved for visiting nobles and royals, not that the small temple has visitors often it is out of the way of the main temple of Karnak. This temple was dedicated to the God Shu and also the home of your childhood friend and High Priest Hamadi. You reach a door and he halts turning to face you.

"We found a man around the same age as ourselves collapsed near the temple in the middle of the night. He has not woken yet, he doesn't have any physical injuries and there are no signs of dehydration or malnutrition. He does not respond when we try to wake him and his slumber is relatively peaceful..."

"And what use do you think I may be Hamadi?" you ask

"The others do not agree but I fear he may be stuck in the Shadow Realm."

"Hamadi you are not asking that I use the Millennium Amulet? Isis is not around to save me this time, is the nothing else that can be done?"

He shakes his head gravely, "If you could just try and reach his mind, it might be enough."

You stare deep into his brown eyes and take a deep breath, "Let's get started then."

* * *

><p><em>Again apologies for the short chapter! I promise to update with another soon :)<em>

_I also appreciate any feedback anyone might be willing to give :)  
><em>

_Thank you for taking the time to read!_


End file.
